


The Greatest Revenge

by fadingxecho



Series: Gargoyles [2]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Demona is not happy, Gen, she's plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingxecho/pseuds/fadingxecho
Summary: Demona finds out about Elisa's new status among the clan and her relationship with Goliath
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Series: Gargoyles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Greatest Revenge

Demona had never been as grateful that she turned human during the day as she was now. Her initial reaction to her temporary humanity had been horror, but she had long since come to appreciate the advantages that came along with it.

The clan had foolishly allowed themselves to get caught on camera and now the whole world knows of their existence. How could they have been so careless? In all of her centuries she had never endangered her species like this. Now, all gargoyles would have to pay the price.

Angela would be in danger. She couldn’t defend herself during the day and there were Quarrymen swarming the city looking for statues to destroy. Hopefully the clan had relocated to a more secure location.

The clan was most likely safe because there were still reports of multiple gargoyle sightings.

The safest place from Quarrymen would be private property- a place with an owner powerful enough to warn off intruders. Someone they wouldn’t dare to cross. The obvious idea was Xanatos. There were already rumors circulating that the billionaire was harboring gargoyles, and sometimes rumors are not unfounded.

Maybe seeing the mass hateful reactions from humans the clan would finally accept that humans were inherently evil, but that was hopeful thinking. 

\--

Demona had long since learned the clan’s patrol routes. Which members patrolled which ones changed, of course, but she figured if she stayed perched out on the roof of the building that eventually Angela would pass.

She missed her. Goliath had poisoned her mind even more than it already had been from her time on Avalon where she had been raised by humans. Even worse, she was raised by Princess Katherine, who had expressed disdain towards gargoyles on many occasions. Over the years she had made her views very clear. That woman had no place raising gargoyle hatchlings.

There was nothing she could do about it now. All that was left was to try to make it through to Angela- how to make her see the truth that Demonna had learned many centuries ago.

It was her third night of watching for Angela when she saw something… interesting. Goliath was with an unfamiliar female gargoyle. Even though she was no longer actively antagonizing the clan didn’t mean that she didn’t keep tabs on them- she had to because her daughter was among them. 

Who was she? Where did she come from?

If there was one thing that was clear it was who she was to Goliath. The soft touches and loving gazes alerted her that their relationship was more than friendly. There was definitely something between the pair. If they weren’t already mated, they would be soon.

Demona couldn’t decide how she was supposed to feel about it all.

That all changed when Demona caught a glance of her face. It was Elisa. What sorcery was responsible? Her mind automatically went to Puck. He’d turned Elisa into a gargoyle once before, he could do it again. The question was why? What did he possibly have to gain by doing that?

Right about now she could really use Titania’s Mirror. 

That was when she decided that she didn’t mind Goliath having a new mate, but she did mind that the new mate was Elisa. 

As much as Demona wanted to rip her throat out and tear her wings off, she restrained herself. It would be better to catch her alone. She didn’t want anybody else interfering. 

And as much as she hated to admit it, Elisa was a formidable foe as a human. As a gargoyle she would be even more so. If she had mastered her new form, of course. If it was a difficult adjustment when going from gargoyle to human, it was likely even more so the other way around. The longer Demona waited, the more Elisa would become accustomed to her new form, and the more difficult she would be to defeat.

Demona smirked. She always had loved a challenge.


End file.
